LA TECNICA NUEVA SUPER ESPECIAL PERO SECRETA DE LEONARDO
by Yunuen
Summary: De unos dias para acá, Leonardo ha actuado extrañamente. ¿Se deberá a que está practicando alguna nueva técnica? (Fic basado en 2K12)


.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años, y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no por ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

.oOo.

**LA TÉCNICA NUEVA SÚPER ESPECIAL PERO SECRETA DE LEONARDO**

- ¡Muy bien Rafa! – Leonardo le da ánimos a su hermano - ¡Estas por superar mi record!

Rafael lucha implacablemente en el videojuego para poder superar la marca de su líder.

- ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! –

Contagiado por el entusiasmo de Leonardo, Rafael empieza a convencerse a sí mismo que ese record, largamente mantenido, sostenido y repudiado, pronto lo va a despoja de la cúspide.

- ¡Toma esto y esto y esto! –

¡El gran esfuerzo que Rafael está imprimiendo en todas sus increíbles maniobras está por rendir sus frutos…!

Pero para poder llegar a la meta, tiene que hidratarse constantemente, así que, gracias a su enorme coordinación, con una mano pulsa frenéticamente los controles, y con la otra toma la lata de refresco y sorbe un gran trago.

Con las energías renovadas… ¡Rafael, ahora con ambas manos, golpea sin compasión los controles del videojuego y…!

- ¡Vas a lograrlo hermano! ¡Vas a lograrlo! –

Y ya que echar porras también requiere de un gran esfuerzo, Leonardo se toma un instante para hidratarse con agua refrescante.

- ¡Mira Leo! – grita Rafael de emoción a escasos puntos de superar el infranqueable record - ¡Mira cómo estoy a punto de…! –

Pero al sentir que Leonardo no está poniendo atención a su gloriosa faena, gira la cabeza por un segundo y, lo que hace Leonardo, en vez de ver su proeza, está mirando fijamente su vaso con agua.

- ¿Qué…? – el entusiasmo de Rafael desaparece al seguir con detalle lo que a continuación hace su líder, y deja de pulsar los controles.

Leonardo sostiene el vaso con agua en su mano derecha, la examina por un momento, luego mira su mano derecha, después mira sus dedos de su mano derecha, se toma su tiempo hasta que enfoca su atención en su dedo opuesto a su pulgar de su mano derecha y… lo eleva lentamente y con una gracia sutil.

Y con dos dedos sosteniendo el vaso con agua y el tercero levantado, por fin, Leonardo sorbe la refrescante y cristalina agua.

- ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! –

En el rostro del joven líder se ensancha una auténtica sonrisa de orgullo.

Una vez hecho esto, enseguida vuelve su atención al videojuego y a su hermano.

- ¡Rafa, estás…! –

Está por decirle a Rafael que está a escasísimos puntos de romper su record, pero el juego se ha detenido porque Rafael ya perdió.

- Estabas por romper mi record. – le dice Leonardo con sincera tristeza.

Rafael simplemente lo mira con la quijada a punto se desprendérsele.

- Bueno, – Leonardo se recupera de la derrota de su hermano – será en la próxima ocasión. – y le da unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro y se retira a atender sus propios asuntos.

Las palmaditas sacan del shock a Rafael, recordando que está a punto de….

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

ESTABA a punto de… Se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que ya perdió.

Comienza a golpear, ya no sólo los controles, sino todo el videojuego, y no usa las manos nada más, sino hasta los pies y la cabeza.

Más tarde, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel miran "Héroes Espaciales", pero Miguel Ángel está viendo Héroes Espaciales a petición de Leonardo (no sin un buena motivación, como lo es una pizza de tamaño familiar para él solito), para que se convenza de que no es un programa tonto (como el propio Miguel Ángel y sus otros dos hermanos han asegurado que lo es).

Aunque a decir verdad, Miguel Ángel está más interesado en comer la pizza.

Ya que está a punto de acabar la serie de ficción que es sólo la favorita de Leonardo, Miguel Ángel nota que sólo le quedan dos rebanadas.

- ¿No quieres una rebanada, Leo? – le pregunta a su hermano sólo por cortesía porque sabe que no va a responderle por estar embobado en esa tonta serie.

Pero Miguel Ángel no contó con que Leonardo sí le iba a responder.

- Sí, gracias. –

Miguel Ángel resopla.

No vio venir esa.

Leonardo toma la rebanada con la mano derecha, pero no la come enseguida, de eso se percata Miguel Ángel, y la curiosidad le dicta que vea qué es lo que hace después.

Lo que hace Leonardo, es examinar por un momento la rebanada de pizza, luego mira su mano derecha, después mira sus dedos de su mano derecha, se toma su tiempo hasta que enfoca su atención en su dedo opuesto a su pulgar de su mano derecha y… lo eleva lentamente y con una gracia sutil.

Y con dos dedos sosteniendo la rebanada de pizza y el tercero levantado, por fin, Leonardo le da una generosa mordida a la rebanada que ya se enfrió.

Mastica y pasa el bocado.

- ¡Perfecto! -

En el rostro del joven líder se ensancha una auténtica sonrisa de orgullo.

Se pone de pie a apagar la televisión porque el programa de Héroes Espaciales ha finalizado.

- Ojala te haya gustado este épico episodio. –

Le pregunta a su hermano pero Miguel Ángel le mira estupefacto.

- Y ojala te haya ayudado a reconsiderar que Héroes Espaciales no es un tonto programa. -

Se arrodilla al lado de su hermano para darles una palmaditas de agradecimiento en el hombro, se pone de pie y se retira a atender sus propios asuntos.

Gracias a las palmaditas, Miguel Ángel retorna a su caparazón.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –

Rasca su nuca tratando de entender lo que ha pasado.

- A lo mejor es una técnica nueva súper especial pero secreta de Leo. -

Se olvida del asunto y se enfoca en acabarse la última rebanada de pizza.

Más tarde, Leonardo y Donatelo examinan el mapa de la Gran Manzana, ubicando los sitios en donde has sido vistos los mutantes que han sido creados desde la revelación de la Invasión de los Kranks.

Esperan encontrarlos y resguardarlos para ayudarles a regresar a la normalidad.

- Sectores L3 A13 U2 R4 E7 y L69. –

Donatelo le dicta los sectores a Leonardo, y Leonardo se encarga de marcarlos en el mapa con ayuda de un bonito y resaltador color rojo.

- L3 A13 U2 R4 E7 y… - Leonardo los marca con cuidado, hasta que se da cuenta de algo, justo antes de marcar el último sector que le ha dictado Donatelo.

- Y L69. – Donatelo repite amablemente.

Pero Leonardo, que sostiene el bonito y resaltador color rojo con la mano derecha, lo examina con una enferma fijación, o eso le parece a Donatelo.

- Leo, ¿estás bien? -

Leonardo no responde a la cuestión, sino lo que hace es examinar por un momento el bonito y resaltador color rojo, luego mira su mano derecha, después mira sus dedos de su mano derecha, se toma su tiempo hasta que enfoca su atención en su dedo opuesto a su pulgar de su mano derecha y… lo eleva lentamente y con una gracia sutil.

Donatelo permanece atento a cada movimiento que hace su ahora extraño líder.

Y entonces, con dos dedos sosteniendo el bonito y resaltador color rojo y el tercero levantado, por fin, Leonardo marca el último sector que Donatelo le pidió que marcara desde hace varios minutos.

- ¡Perfecto! -

En el rostro del joven líder se ensancha una auténtica sonrisa de orgullo.

- Leo, - habla Donatelo con mayor énfasis, y es que la curiosidad le corroe - ¿Qué has hecho? -

- Nada en particular. – responde con una actitud serena – Sostengo este bonito y resaltador color rojo con mi dedo pulgar e índice, porque el meñique lo elevo ligeramente pero con una gracia sutil, porque este dedo – mueve con gracia el dedo que él dice es el meñique en su mano mutante – es nuestro dedo meñique, ¿no es así? –

- Pues… - el Genio lo piensa un momento – Si no son morfológicamente estrictos, así es. Nuestras manos se integran por el dedo pulgar, ese es inconfundible; el índice es el dedo de en medio, y el meñique es el dedo del extremo opuesto a nuestro dedo pulgar. -

Leonardo asiente varias veces, sonriente, contento y satisfecho por la respuesta de Donatelo.

- Dejemos los sectores por hoy. – es su estricta orden, pero esa enorme sonrisa se niega a irse.

- Está bien. Tengo que enfocarme en otras cosas que también son relevantes para esta misión. -

Leonardo asiente y se retira a atender sus propios asuntos.

Sin embargo, Donatelo se demora en atender esas cosas que también son relevantes para la misión, porque no consigue despejar de su mente lo que acaba de presenciar sobre lo que hizo Leonado con el bonito y resaltador color rojo y con su mano derecha, especialmente con el dedo "meñique" de su mano derecha.

- Tal vez se trate de una técnica nueva súper especial pero, en cierto grado secreta, de Leo. -

Dejando momentáneamente de lado ese asunto, Donatelo se enfoca en esas otras cosas relevantes.

Lo que no sabe Donatelo ni los demás, es que los asuntos de Leonardo se han reducido básicamente a ejercitar su dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

.oOo.

Ojala que algunos detalles no se salgan del todo de 2k12, pero es que no he visto la segunda temporada, PERO, leí un fic que se basa en SLASH DESTROY (creo que es el cap 7 de la segunda temporada), y trata sobre que Leo sigue visitando a la pequeña niña que tuvo que jugar con ella a "tomar el té" (va a visitarle sin decirle a nadie), y poder seguir disfrutando con ella el té, pero Leo lleva té de verdad (té que obtiene de la generosidad de Murakami-san); y es la niña quien le hace ver a Leo que sí tiene dedo meñique, cuando él que decía que no.

¡Es una hermosa historia! 8D

Y sobre esa historia me inspiré para escribir este fic, porque Leo practica y practica para poder dominar eso de levantar su dedo "meñique", y para la siguiente vez que vaya con su amiguita a tomar el té, vea que ya toma té como deber ser.

n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
